


【索香】守夜

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 轮到山治守夜了，但他很累。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 11





	【索香】守夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Vigil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/186899) by [kakairupowns (miharu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns). 



山治累坏了。

他擦完最后一个盘子，放回该放的地方。他整个晚上都待在厨房里，煮饭和准备烧烤的食物。那是他有史以来料理过最大的飨宴，现在他唯一想做的事就只有睡觉。他摘掉围裙，挂到钩子上，往厨房门走去。检视厨房最后一次，确定所有东西都归位了后，他关掉电灯（弗兰奇新装的发明：让整个桑尼号都有电力）。满意了，他关上门，往男生寝室前进。

走到一半，他想起自己今晚要守夜，而且大概快要轮到他了。低声咒骂，他叹了口气，转身回甲板上。他安静的走过桑尼号的草地，没发出一点声音，开始爬绳梯。现在瞭望台是室内的，守夜就比较能够让人忍受了，而且上面也有足够的设施，让不管守夜的是谁都有事情可做。

山治打开活板门，把自己撑上去，他关上门，发出一声小小的砰。他转过身，正准备从口袋里拿出一根新的香菸，突然注意到房间里目前的佔领者是谁。他将癌症来源放回去，踮着脚走向睡着的男人，决定自己太累了，没精力跟剑士吵架。

索隆躺在用来瞭望的长凳上轻柔的打鼾。长凳紧贴着瞭望台的墙壁，他躺在上面，身体因贴着弧形的墙壁稍稍弯起。他的胸膛随着平稳的呼吸轻轻上下起伏，看起来好像可以就这样睡个…嗯…山治不确定他到底可以睡多久，但他不想制造不必要的噪音免得不小心把他吵醒。因为那个原因，山治也没有抽菸。香菸辛辣的味道不只会把绿藻弄醒，还会让他知道跟他一起在这上面的是 **谁** ，接着一场打架就绝对无可避免了。

又叹了口气，厨子坐到长凳上能有好视野的地方。快速的扫视了一下海面，他确定他们单独在海上，至少现在是。他的目光再次来到熟睡的索隆身上，山治注意到剑士刚刚一定是在锻鍊，因为他的手臂和脖子上都还有一层薄博的汗。他看起来…很平静。而且很满足。

 **事实上** ，现在山治仔细想想， **他看起来真的很舒服** 。再看了一眼窗外，确认没有变化，他又看向剑士。跟自己争辩了好一会儿后，山治终于从瞭望台的柜子里抓了一条毯子，披在自己身上。他犹豫了半秒钟，接着耸耸肩。心想着『管他的』，他轻轻的将自己趴到睡着的绿藻身上，扭了扭安顿下来，快速的陷入沉睡。

压上了厨子的重量，索隆动了动，但没有醒来。他将左手臂从墙壁和自己的身体之间抽出来，把山治搂得更近一点，将纤细的身子更舒服的抱在怀里。满意了，所有动作都停了下来，两个伙伴继续睡，直到黎明的第一道曙光打破了宁静的海洋，洒上桑尼号。


End file.
